Conventionally, as one of semiconductor devices, an inverter device that converts DC power inputted from a DC power source to AC power and outputs it is known. The inverter device is used, for instance, to convert a DC voltage to a 3-phase AC voltage and drive a 3-phase motor. For such a semiconductor device, miniaturization and efficiency improvement have been demanded more and more in recent years.
Patent Literature 1 describes an inverter device for a purpose of reducing inductance and miniaturizing a device. In this inverter device, both of power supply terminals (inverter input terminals) and ground terminals (inverter ground terminals) are arrayed in one direction without being bundled into one (see FIG. 20 in Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 describes an inverter device for a purpose of reducing loss and noise. In this inverter device, a power supply block electrically connected to a power supply terminal and a ground block connected to the ground are adjacently arranged (see FIG. 15 in Patent Literature 2).